


Words to Live By

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: Banner for sparrow2000's storyWords to Live By.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words to Live By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367905) by [sparrow2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000). 



> Background texture by [MadameM-stock](http://madamem-stock.deviantart.com/art/It-s-only-a-paper-room-63212638).

[ ](http://orig14.deviantart.net/4ec0/f/2016/366/f/f/words_to_live_by_by_restfield-datnupv.jpg)

[Click to see full-size](http://orig14.deviantart.net/4ec0/f/2016/366/f/f/words_to_live_by_by_restfield-datnupv.jpg)


End file.
